


The Sterek Story

by welovederekhale



Series: The Sterek Story [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jydia, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, berica, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welovederekhale/pseuds/welovederekhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski became lovers. (Please do not hate on the first chapter. I know it happens very quickly but I didn't want to change anything from what I have on Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Stiles Stilinski, and I am a sophomore at Beacon Hills High school in California. I guess you could say I'm the "normal one" in this town, considering most of my friends are werewolves, werewolf hunters, or just crazy nut jobs. 

Actually, I'm in love the biggest nut job in this town, and her name is Lydia Martin. Ever since the third grade, I have had the biggest crush on her, even though she barely notices me. She has a boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore, co-captain of the lacrosse team. My best friend, Scott McCall, is also co-captain of the lacrosse team and he is a werewolf. He is dating Allison Argent, a werewolf hunter. Not the best combination, I know, but somehow they make it work and they're both happy. 

Then theres me; all alone! Oh, and did I forget to mention Derek Hale? He's the alpha werewolf. He's not really a friend of mine, he hates me actually. Or at least thats what it seems like. He lives with Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Cora. They're all werewolves, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are just mutual friends of mine and Derek's but Cora is Derek's sister.

*RINGGG* the bell signaled the end of the day. I quickly walked to my locker to put away my books and meet Scott at my car.

Every Friday, Scott and I go to the Hale house to train. Well, for Scott and the others to train, and for me to watch. As I got to the parking lot, I could see Scott leaning against my jeep. 

"I don't understand" I said to him. 

"You don't have super human speed, yet you still get here with minutes to spare" Scott chuckled. 

I unlocked the jeep and we climbed in. The car ride was silent all the way to the Hale house, as usual.

I rolled up to his house, only to find Derek wasn't outside like he usually was. We got out of the vehicle and walked inside. 

"I've decided we're not going to train today." Derek said.

Right as Scott was going to question Derek, his phone rang and it was Allison. Shocker. He walked out of the room to answer the call.

I looked at Derek, he looked in the other direction right as I glanced at him as if he'd been staring at me. I ignored it.

Scott came back to tell us some great news! And by great news, I meant terrible news.

"Since we're not training today, Allison is going to pick me up to study with her." He explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Have fun" Derek said with a very sarcastic tone. 

Allison got here within two minutes of her calling. As soon as Scott was out of hearing range, Derek broke the silence. 

"Stiles, I need to tell you something important..."

"Go on" I responded in confusion.

"We'll, it's just you make me giddy on the inside. Every time you come over, I get this feeling in my stomach, and I like it. What I'm trying to tell you stiles, is that I like you. So much it hurts. I just want to hold you in my arms and be able to call you mine."

"I had no idea you felt this way towards me." I was shocked. I honestly had no clue he felt this way, I thought he hated me.

"So, what do you think? Of.. me?" Derek's voice was shaky.

"We'll you know I'm completely in love with Lydia, right?" I said. "But now that I think of it, I have always had this strange attraction towards you."

"Wonderful." Derek smirked.

He walked towards the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. While the popcorn was popping, he walked back into the living room where we were just standing.

We plopped down on the couch together, but Derek sat unusually far from me. He was acting like he didn't just confess his feelings for me. The microwave had gone off and the popcorn was done. Derek got up to retrieve it. I peered into the kitchen as he was pouring the freshly popped corn into a bowl. He knew how I liked my popcorn, lightly buttered with nacho cheese seasoning.

"So what do you want to watch?" He asked. I knew he wouldn't care or pay attention to the movie I picked.

"Let's just talk." I suggested.

"Okay but I don't know what to talk about..."

"How about 20 questions?" I knew what questions I would ask him.

"Sure but you first."

"Okay, let's see.. When did you start realizing you had feelings for me?" I hope he won't be too resistant to answer my questions.

"Are we really gonna ask these questions?"

"Yes sourwolf, now answer!"

"Okay, well remember when you were going to cut off my arm because Kate shot me with that wolfsbane bullet? All throughout that day we spent together." I was shocked.

"Oh, I didn't know it was for that long..." I had no clue Derek felt this way. Now it was his turn.

"Are you bi since you find me attractive?" Derek looked down at his feet like he was afraid to ask this question.

"Yeah I guess." I never really thought about it until right now. I'm still not sure if he would be willing to date me. Maybe I'll ask him that next!

Right as I was about to open my mouth to ask the question, Derek got up. He put in a movie, but that's not what I noticed. What I noticed was his fine booty!


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's POV: 

I doubt he would consider dating me. He loves Lydia and I don't think that will change any time soon. I can't help but stare at his perfection. I keep catching him staring at me, maybe I should make a move. 

Stiles POV: 

'Oh no, what is he doing?' I thought to mysefl. Could he smell the feelings I had for him and then rip my throat out with his teeth?

All of the sudden, my lips touch his. His lips were perfect soft pillows of awesome. He removed his lips after a few seconds; I opened my eyes to see his just centimeters from my face. Derek Hale, the cold hearted alpha with no sympathy for anyone, just kissed me. The kiss was amazing, it felt right.

"We should definitely do that again sometime!" I winked at him and I could have sworn I saw a smirk creep across his face.

"Maybe if you spend the night." He teased. Erica and Boyd hopped down the stairs, I didn't even know she was here.

"What in the holy hell just happened?" Derek and I just chuckled in unison. Right before I was going to tell her what just happened moments ago, she started talking.

"Wait, don't answer that. Derek, Boyd and I are going out and will hopefully find a place to crash, but just in case we can't, don't do anything with the door open, thanks." And just like that, her and Boyd were gone.

"So I hate to ruin your mood, but I can't sleepover. I have lacrosse practice early in the morning."

"As long as you don't wake me up when you get up for practice, we shouldn't have a problem." He suggested. I could tell Derek really wanted me to spend the night, so I agreed to sleepover.

"We need to stop at my house to grab a few things." I said dragging Derek to my jeep. I wanted Derek to come with me.

"And why do I need to go with?" He questioned.

"Because I want you to." He still seemed hesitant to go, so I ran to the other side of the jeep and planted a big wet kiss right on his lips. It turned into a deep passionate kiss; he bit my lip, asking for entrance. Before I granted his entry, I quickly pulled away.

"Maybe we can finish that make out session when we get to my house?" I smiled confidently and hopped into my jeep, and so did Derek. 

Derek's POV:

There's this thing called 'Finding you Mate.' Starting on your 18th birthday, you are now in search for your mate. Sometimes people find their mates right away, some may wait a while, and some may never find their mate because they're dead.

You know when you find your mate because when the two kiss, it's like none other. Electric currents rush through both of their bodies and you feel like your on cloud 9. When Stiles kissed me I felt that that zap of electricity go through me.

What I want to know, did Stiles feel the sparks too?


End file.
